


Conversations

by TheGardenOfEden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Modern AU, getting together but like it begins at their first date so not really, idk what else to tag this, klance, this is based on my real life relationship because I felt soft, wholesome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenOfEden/pseuds/TheGardenOfEden
Summary: Conversations between Keith and Lance as they start dating and grow together.Based on my actual relationship because I'm soft for my girlfriend oop.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Conversations

Lance sighed happily, grinning down at his phone. He sat with his head leaning against the familiar window seat of the train. He felt content and giddy, settled and frazzled all at once. He felt perfect.

He had been on a date today. A first date. It was with the prettiest boy he’d ever laid his eyes on. His name was Keith. Keith. He could feel himself grinning as he turned the boy’s name over in his head. It was so simple, it was such an ordinary name and yet it felt so special to Lance. The name settled into his heart happily, easily. They had gone to a museum, one of Lance’s favorite museums actually. He used to go to the MET with his grandmother when he was little. He had been so excited when Keith had first suggested it.  _ A museum date _ , he had gushed to Hunk, holding the tinder messages up for the third time in five minutes,  _ I mean that’s like my dream date!  _ Hunk had just laughed happily at Lance’s excitement.

Keith had been so pretty in person. He was breathtaking and awkward and bubbly and it made Lance feel less awkward and more open and just as bubbly. They spent hours walking around the museum talking about everything and Keith had laughed warmly when Lance had talked about his love of staircases.  _ I mean, a good staircase is a good staircase, and I love a good staircase.  _ Keith had called him cute and Lance had felt warm all over for the next five minutes. They got dinner and then headed closer to Grand Central so that Lance could catch his train back to school and they had stalled for nearly an hour in a Starbucks a few blocks away and Lance knew he would be late for work but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he watched the way Keith’s mouth curved into an alluring smile while they talked.

He had to frantically call his boss as he boarded the train and make up an excuse about missing the train and apologizing that he was going to be an hour late but he couldn’t stop grinning. Not when Keith was texting him about how great the date was and about how cute Lance was and Lance didn’t even care who else was around as he rested his head on the window.

When he looked up to see the sunset he caught a glimpse of a wide and beautiful rainbow outside the window and he grinned wider. It felt like a sign from the universe that this was where he was meant to be. That Keith might be where he was meant to be.

  
  
  


Even though Keith had asked Lance out on their second date (to a cat cafe  _ A CAT CAFE _ ), and they had literally messaged each other about kissing multiple times, neither of them could get up the nerve to actually do it until a month into their relationship. It was the beginning of summer and Keith had come to visit Lance’s hometown for the first time. They were sitting in his favorite bagel shop by the window and Lance couldn’t think about anything else but Keith had specifically asked for their first kiss to not be in front of a ton of people and the train station had been crowded and they were starving so they got bagels and Lance couldn’t keep his eyes off of Keith’s lips.

“I believe you owe me a kiss,” Keith had said casually, a playful challenge in his eyes and Lance almost choked on his bagel.

“I haven’t forgotten,” he replied, “The station was crowded.”

Keith smiled softly and Lance felt his stomach do twelve somersaults.

It was another hour before they finished eating and were setting down a towel Keith had brought in a secluded area of Lance’s favorite park. It was quiet and Lance could hear the birds around them too loud in his ears and his face felt hot and his palms felt sweaty as he watched Keith sit down and look up expectantly at Lance still standing next to the towel.

Lance kicked off his shoes and sat down in front of Keith and Keith had looked at him curiously and Lance managed to shakily throw out “I believe I owe you a kiss,” copying Keith’s earlier words before leaning in and pressing his mouth firmly to Keith’s.

It was awkward and bad and giddy and shaky and  _ perfect _ . They adjusted and fell into place and Lance could have sworn he’d never had a better kiss in his life. They spent the rest of the afternoon on the towel talking and kissing.

  
  


They fell together so naturally. It felt to Lance like he’d known Keith all his life. They talked on the phone when they couldn’t be together. They saw each other as often as possible. They shared kisses and smiles and stories. Keith could make Lance laugh like no one else. They shared a reckless intimacy that was just their’s and not really as reckless as it seemed. Before Lance even knew what was happening, Keith had carved a permanent home in Lance’s heart and Lance felt purely happy with him in a way he never thought he would. It was so new to Lance but it felt so comforting and familiar anyway.

They sat together on Lance’s childhood bed one afternoon and Keith had looked at Lance in a strange way for a moment before he dove into a long ramble about being scared that it was too soon and not wanting to scare Lance off that Lance barely took in over the sound of his own heartbeat and Keith had concluded with “I think I love you.”

Lance had kissed him. Hard and excited and giddy.

“I think I love you too.”

Lance didn’t have to think at all, he knew. He knew with such clarity that he loved Keith in that moment. He ached with it. But language didn’t matter all that much. He could feel that Keith knew that already.

“I have like five songs I’ve been waiting to add to your playlist that I can finally add,” he told Keith who smiled brightly back at him.

  
  


It started as something simple. An easy response to when they got too soft and mushy. Lance would spout something sappy and romantic and dripping with sweetness and Keith would reply with a simple “fight me” with a grin as bright as the sun and twice as big. Or Keith would spout the soft things and Lance would hide his face and when Keith told him to stop hiding, Lance would remove his hands and tell Keith to fight him. It was theirs and it was soft and silly and simple.

Lance couldn’t pinpoint when it switched over. He couldn’t remember the circumstances if his life depended on it, but somewhere in the middle of it all, Keith stopped saying “fight me” and started jokingly responding with “marry me” with that same challenging glint in his eyes. And Lance didn’t miss a beat. He progressed right along with the new comeback. It was soft and loving and perfect.

Lance went back to school and Keith started college in the city and they got busy but they tried to see each other as often as possible and they talked on the phone until Keith literally couldn’t stay awake anymore every night and they responded to every little thing with a challenging “marry me.”

“I will, just watch me,” Lance would respond sometimes.

“Only if you marry me too,” Keith would say.

“Do it, you won’t,” Lance would tease.

Hunk would tease Lance on the way to class about it. They were roommates and Lance knew Hunk could hear their conversations sometimes. Lance would just blush and just smile happily.

Keith was perfect and Lance was happy he found him.

  
  


A year went by. Keith became ingrained into Lance’s life in a way that was irreplaceable. He had the prettiest laugh and the prettiest mouth. He could make Lance fall asleep just by being present, something Lance’s insomnia wasn’t prepared to face. He made Lance feel safe and happy and perfect. Keith was home to Lance.

It had been such a fleeting random thing, the way they had been pushed together over tinder, and now Keith had become an essential in Lance’s life. There was no Lance without Keith.

  
  


“I was talking to my mom the other day about what I’m gonna do after I graduate,” Lance says one day during summer, mindlessly doodling while he chats with Keith over the phone, “I mean, I have the internship at the museum this summer but I think everyone knows I’m not as interested in working in a museum as I could be.”

“What are you thinking then?” Keith asks.

“Maybe become a professor,” Lance says quietly, he doesn’t often share his plans for the future with people but Keith isn’t just anyone, he’ll tell Keith everything, “I’ll probably do an English masters program and then go for my doctorate. It’ll be hard but it’s the most interesting thing I’ve talked about and I don’t know, I’m actually excited about that kind of future for once since I changed majors.”

“How long would that take?”

“Masters would be two years, then ideally the doctorate would take three years. I mainly just have to write a giant paper.”

“Three years on a paper?”

“Yeah it's a really big paper.”

“How big?”

“Uhhhhhh… I’ll go ask my mom.”

“No I’ll look it up.”

Lance picks up his phone and peeks out into the hallway outside his room.

“200 PAGES??” Keith’s voice comes from the phone and Lance laughs and pulls his head back into his room.

“Sometimes 100, but like I said, really big paper.”

“Well we’ll be living together by that point so I will give you all the support.”

“Perfect,” Lance grins and he feels warm happiness settle in his stomach at the definitive way Keith says they’ll be living together even though they’ve talked about it countless times before. It makes him giddy all over again every time that they both want it, that Keith is just excited about their future together as Lance is.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> These are actual conversations I've had with my gf but like fictionalized a little bit and put into the context of klance.


End file.
